Anomali Musim Semi
by Arionyxle
Summary: Secangkir teh hangat untuk Ayah di awal musim semi. Dedicated for Family Spring Event 2012. AT. Namikaze Family.


Kepulan uap-uap panas tampak menyembul keluar dari moncong sebuah poci yang tertutup, gas panas itu terbentuk dari seduhan air yang terdengar mulai menciptakan suara didihnya. Ngengat oranye-biru yang terlihat di bawah poci pun turut andil dalam reaksi penguapan yang tengah terjadi, tentu saja keberadaan si api sangat dibutuhkan dalam proses fisikawi ini.

Seorang perempuan muda terlihat lihai memotong-motong beberapa siung bawang merah di atas papan kayu yang dijadikan alasnya, dilanjutkan dengan sejumlah cabai merah yang tak luput juga ia cacah menjadi lebih pendek.

"Kau bisa ambilkan paprika itu, Naruto?" tanya perempuan tersebut sekaligus meminta pertolongan pada bocah lelaki yang tampak memerhatikan pekerjaannya sedari tadi.

Baiknya si bocah berambut mentari cerah itu mau menuruti perintah si perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya, "Paprika yang merah atau yang kuning, _Kaasan_?" tanya bocah yang disapa Naruto tersebut coba menegaskan.

"Kuning saja biar sama seperti rambutmu," jawab si perempuan dengan sesungging senyumnya. Sosok cantik itu diketahui merupakan ibu dari si bocah yang ditaksir berusia sudah lebih dari kepala tiga tersebut.

Lantas tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto pun dengan cekatan menyerahkan sebuah paprika kuning pada ibunya. Dan, kedua iris mata sebiru laut Atlantik itu pun kembali memerhatikan pekerjaan sang ibunda, "Kenapa _Kaasan_ sering sekali memasak ramen? Aku bahkan tidak suka makanan itu."

Mendengar keluhan yang dilontarkan sang anak, wanita tersebut hanya melengkungkan senyuman tenangnya sementara sebilah belati terus saja memotong tipis paprika berwarna kuning itu. Sorot mata keibuannya berhasil menangkap dua buah kelereng polos yang dipancarkan sang anak dari pandangannya, "_Tousan_ suka sekali memakan ramen hasil masakan _Kaasan_, dan _Kaasan_ yakin Naruto juga akan suka ramen suatu saat nanti."

Bocah lelaki itu tampak terdiam mendengar penuturan yang dikatakan ibunya. Memang, Naruto sendiri pun mengakui kalau ayahnya suka sekali dengan ramen yang dibuatkan ibunya, bahkan nyaris setiap pagi ramen disajikan sebagai menu sarapan. Tapi, sayangnya, bocah tersebut belum terlalu mengenal rasa enak dari sebuah ramen, maklum saja lidah bocah berusia 5 Tahun itu masih merupakan lidah seorang bocah kemarin sore.

Merasa semua sayuran sudah tercampur lengkap dengan mie yang beberapa saat lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam panci yang mendidih, kali ini wanita muda itu beralih pada poci yang sedari tadi berjibaku dengan buih-buih air panasnya. Diangkatnya poci itu dengan hati-hati menggunakan kain agar panas dari si poci bisa sedikit tereliminir, lantas dituangkannya didihan air tersebut ke dalam sebuah cangkir keramik yang memang telah disediakan sebelumnya.

"_Kaasan_ mau buat apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih tak beranjak memerhatikan pekerjaan ibunya dalam mempersiapkan sarapan, meskipun begitu bocah tersebut tampak tak merepotkan.

Sembari menambahkan beberapa sendok teh gula pasir, wanita berambut sewarna rubi itu pun tak bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang berkali-kali dilontarkan sang anak dari rasa ingin tahunya. Wanita itu pun memutar-mutar sendok kecil yang berada di dalam cangkir seraya memasukkan sesendok kecil bubuk teh hijau ke dalamnya, "_Kaasan_ sedang membuatkan teh hijau hangat untuk _Tousan_."

"Apa _Tousan_ juga menyukainya?" tanya si anak dengan pertanyaannya yang kian berkelanjutan.

Ibunya pun sontak mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja _Tousan_ sangat menyukai teh hangat di pagi hari, apalagi dengan ditambahkan tiga sendok gula pasir dan dua sendok bubuk teh hijau." Wanita tersebut mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memasukkan sesendok bubuk teh hijau terakhir ke dalam cangkir tehnya, lantas dibawanya minuman hangat tersebut menuju meja makan dimana sang suami telah menunggunya.

Tak berapa lama, bocah itu pun menyusul dengan raut wajah seolah-olah mengerti dengan apa yang diutarakan sang ibu padanya.

* * *

**Disclaimer**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**dedicated for  
F**amily **S**pring **E**vent 2012

**Warning:** Canon, Alternate Timeline, OOC, Rating K+ untuk cerita bergenre **F**amily/**D**rama, dan lain-lain.

**Catatan**: _MinaKushi masih hidup dan Minato masih menjadi Hokage Keempat. Minato tidak mati saat Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, tapi tetap berhasil menyegel Kyuubi tersebut pada tubuh Naruto._

* * *

**A**nomali **M**usim **S**emi  
© Arionyxle

* * *

Kristal-kristal es tampak tak hiasi lagi genting-genting rumah, tak terlihat pula eksistensi para boneka salju yang terpampang bak penjaga di depan gapura distrik tiap klan. Arogansi musim dingin sudah terganti dengan hadirnya musim bunga warna-warni di pertengahan Bulan Maret ini.

Kini mentari cerah tampak berkilatan di antara pagi dan siang, cukup hangat bila dibandingkan dengan sekadar duduk-duduk santai di depan perapian ketika musim salju datang. Penduduk mulai memasukkan pakaian-pakaian tebal ke dalam lemari, begitupun dengan syal panjang yang kerap terlingkar di leher mereka.

Sakura berguguran menimpa tanah. Kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu meruahi raya jalan, semesta menjadi kian memesona dengan saturasi indah antara paduan warna kembang dan warni alam.

Ranting-ranting pohon yang semula kering kedinginan, kini mulai kembali beradaptasi dengan terik yang senantiasa dihadirkan sang musim pemuja bunga ini. Dedaunan kembali rimbun menghiasi batang-batang yang sempat telanjang, terdengar pula kicau burung melaksanakan pentas paginya seperti sediakala.

Dunia ini luas, bahkan kalau seseorang bermimpi untuk mengelilingi dunia, dia tidak akan pernah menemui ujungnya. Matahari yang megah ke manapun akan mengikuti kita, menyaksikan setiap jejak langkah kaki kita. Saat kita berhenti, dia diam. Diam dengan mata tajamnya memerhatikan kita. Dia memang setia, tak pernah memikirkan kita siapa.

Bocah yang dua tahun lalu kita temui dengan seribu pertanyaannya itu, hari ini—di awal musim semi—tampak asyik berkutat dengan sebuah sendok kecil yang tengah diputar-putarnya di dalam sebuah cangkir. Sesekali tak luput juga terdengar dendangan melantun ringan dari bibir mungilnya, ceria sekali bocah pirang itu pagi ini.

"Cepatlah nanti kau terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk akademi, Naruto!" Suara itu agak berteriak menyuruh si bocah tersebut agar lekas.

Mendengar teriakan yang dilontarkan sang bunda, tentu saja bocah bernama Naruto itu sedikit mempercepat pekerjaannya. Sembari terus memutar-mutar sendok yang berada di dalam cangkir, si Uzumaki kecil pun menambahkan gula pasir ke dalamnya.

"Tiga sendok gula pasir...," gumamnya sembari memasukkan sendok ketiga berisi gula ke dalam minuman yang tengah dibuatnya, "...dan dua sendok bubuk teh hijau," lanjut gumamannya seraya menuruti perintah yang baru saja diasumsikannya tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya sesosok perempuan tengah berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu dapur. Perempuan itu tampak mengerikan dengan tatapannya yang mendakwa, tak tampak lengkungan bibir tergaris pada wajah cantiknya. Perempuan berambut merah tersebut lantas menghampiri sang anak yang masih berjibaku dengan minuman yang tengah diraciknya.

"Kau sudah pintar membuat teh rupanya," ucap perempuan itu pada si bocah sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirang miliknya. Surai-surai kuning itu pasti diturunkan dari sang ayah, tidak salah lagi.

Naruto tampak bangga dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, ia pun hanya memamerkan susunan gigi rapinya pertanda senang mendapat pujian dari sang bunda. Sejenak dinikmatinya aroma teh hijau yang menyelinap masuk melalui kedua lubang hidungnya, sepertinya bocah itu amat puas dengan secangkir teh buatannya.

"Aku buatkan ini untuk _Tousan_," ucap si bocah sembari memperlihatkan minuman tersebut pada sang bunda; Uzumaki Kushina.

Perempuan paruh baya itu tampak bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, hatinya merasa tersentuh mengetahui sang anak sudah pintar membuatkan minuman yang paling disukai ayahnya kala pagi. Kushina hanya tersenyum simpul menimpali perkataan si bocah, "_Tousan_ sudah menunggu di ruang tengah."

Segera Naruto pun beranjak dari dapur menuju tempat di mana ia dan kedua orang tuanya menghabiskan waktu untuk sarapan. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu, bocah berpakaian serba oranye tersebut lantas menaruh cangkir yang sedari tadi dibawanya dengan amat hati-hati di atas meja. Tampak sang ayah telah lebih dulu berada di tempat tersebut lengkap dengan pakaian khas seorang pemimpin desa. Naruto pun duduk bersila sembari menunggu sang bunda yang masih belum jua bersama mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Kushina menyusul seraya duduk menghadap meja yang sudah penuh dengan hidangan tersebut.

"_Ittadakimasu_...," ucap kompak keluarga kecil itu sembari mengambil beberapa makanan ke dalam mangkuk atau piringnya. Si bocah memilih menu yang kerap menjadi hidangan paginya setahun terakhir ini; apalagi kalau bukan mie ramen buatan sang bunda.

Tak ada yang bisa menampik akan kesukaan bocah serigala itu dalam menyantap mie khas Jepang tersebut, padahal serasa baru kemarin ia berkata bahwa dirinya tak menyukai makanan berkarbohidrat tinggi itu. Namun, namanya juga manusia yang kapan saja bisa berubah pikiran, apalagi untuk bocah sekecil Naruto, bahkan mungkin ia sudah lupa kalau dirinya pernah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Namikaze Minato, sang ayah, terlihat menyantap hidangan makan paginya dengan lahap, mangkuk yang dipegangnya pun tampak penuh dengan nasi putih. Pagi ini Yondaime Konohagakure tersebut memilih untuk tidak memakan ramen, tak seperti biasanya, ia lebih memilih menyantap okonomiyaki sebagai menu sarapannya.

Merasa tenggorokannya sedikit tersedak, pria berambut kuning itu pun memilih untuk menyiram tenggorokannya dengan secangkir air teh hangat yang memang telah disediakan khusus untuknya.

Sementara sang ayah yang tengah meminum teh, kedua bola mata biru langit si Uzumaki kecil tak lepas memerhatikan cara pria tersebut ketika menikmati tehnya. Naruto merasa ayahnya punya ciri khas tersendiri ketika meminum teh, terlebih teh hangat yang tengah diminum oleh ayahnya saat ini adalah seduhan teh hasil buatannya. Bocah itu jadi sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau sang ayah tak menyukai teh yang dibuatnya.

"Siapa yang membuat teh ini? Seperti bukan buatanmu, Kushina." Sang Yondaime mengomentari teh hangat yang beberapa detik lalu membasahi tenggorokannya. Diliriknya sang istri yang sontak mengarahkan pandangannya pada si bocah oranye yang saat ini tengah tercengir bangga dengan kilauan gigi-gigi rapinya. Sebenarnya, Minato sudah tahu kalau Naruto-lah yang membuatkannya teh hangat ini, hanya saja ia tengah berpura-pura tak tahu kalau teh tersebut adalah buatan anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku yang membuatkan teh itu, _Tousan_." Naruto berkata dengan penuh rasa bangga. Dia percaya bahwa teh tersebut tak akan jauh beda dengan teh yang biasa dibuatkan ibunya untuk sang ayah.

Minato pun tersenyum sembari memberikan jempolnya pada teh buatan si bocah, "Tehnya enak sekali, lain kali _Tousan_ mau Naruto-lah yang membuatkan teh tiap kali sarapan, ya?" pinta sang ayah pada anaknya.

Beruntung sekali bocah itu mendapat pujian dari ayahnya, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa ragu lagi kalau suatu saat nanti dirinya akan kembali membuatkan teh untuk ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah luar, sontak membuyarkan suasana tenang waktu sarapan. Sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik, tentu saja Kushina berkewajiban membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

Setelah pintu digesernya, tampak seorang pria berpakaian _anbu _lengkap dengan topeng kucingnya telah berada di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Kushina-_san_," sapa _anbu_ itu pada si pemilik rumah dengan sopan. "Saya ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan informasi tentang penyerangan _Ichibi _di Desa Suna pada Namikaze-_san_."

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Kushina seraya kembali memasuki ruangan dimana suami dan anaknya tengah menyantap makanan paginya. Lantas dihampirinya sang pria berjubah putih dengan corak api merah di bawahnya itu seraya membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Ada seorang _anbu_ yang ingin bertemu denganmu, sepertinya ada hal yang sangat penting."

Tak berapa lama selekas menyimpan mangkuk berisi nasi yang tengah dipegangnya, sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu pun mendatangi sang _anbu_ yang memang tengah menantinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Yondaime pada _anbu_ tersebut.

"Bocah bernama Gaara itu kembali melepaskan _Ichibi_-nya," jawab si _anbu_ tanpa basa-basi. "Keadaan ini sangat berbahaya bagi penduduk Sunagakure."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," ucap Minato sembari menenggelamkan kelereng birunya bersama pikirannya yang tengah bermain. "Siapkan para _anbu _dan _jounin_, aku akan segera menyusul." Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang makan yang sempat ia tinggalkan sebelumnya, lekas ia pun menghabiskan tehnya tanpa tersisa setetes air pun.

"_Tousan_ mengapa terburu-buru?" tanya si bocah pirang melihat tingkah sang ayah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa menghabiskan teh hangatnya. "_Tousan_ sudah berjanji kalau hari ini mau mengantarku berangkat ke akademi... _Tousan_ tidak lupa, kan?"

Pria yang dijuluki Si Kilat Kuning dari Konoha itu pun agaknya sedikit terkejut mendapati perkataan anaknya. Dengan hati-hati pria tersebut mulai menyusun rangkaian kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan si bocah oranye, "_Tousan_ tentu saja tidak lupa, hanya saja _Tousan_ harus segera pergi ke Suna."

"Naruto biar _Kaasan_ saja yang antarkan, ya?" bujuk Kushina setelah melihat raut murung yang terpampang jelas dari wajah anaknya itu.

Minato sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin membuat anak tunggalnya ini kecewa di hari pertamanya masuk akademi, terlebih Naruto telah membuatkan teh yang menurutnya cukup enak tersebut. Pemimpin Desa Konoha itu pun menghampiri si bocah yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, lantas dipangkunya bocah tersebut. Dia berharap setidaknya Naruto bisa memaafkan kesalahannya dengan memperlakukan bocah itu sedikit manja.

"_Tousan_ akan segera pulang setelah misi ini selesai," ujar Minato sembari menatap lautan biru yang terdapat dalam sorot mata si bocah. "Nanti kalau _Tousan_ pulang, Naruto buatkan teh hangat lagi untuk _Tousan_, ya? Kali ini _Tousan_ yang meminta."

Bocah yang sekilas sangat mirip dengan ayahnya tersebut menggeleng; menolak permintaan sang ayah. Tampak setetes air terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata si bocah, rupa-rupanya ia memang tengah sangat kecewa pada ayahnya. "Tapi, _Tousan_ harus janji kalau _Tousan_ akan pulang secepat mungkin," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sementara Kushina terlihat sibuk merapikan mangkuk-mangkuk bekas sarapan.

Bocah itu diturunkan kembali oleh sang ayah dari pangkuannya, "Tentu saja _Tousan_ berjanji." Minato pun menambahkan senyuman pada ucapannya yang terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah. Tak lupa diciumnya pula sang anak, pun wanita yang nyaris delapan tahun ini berstatus sebagai Nyonya Yondaime-nya.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata sewarna berlian biru itu tampak memerhatikan langit siang yang memang sedang cerah. Awan-awan yang tak henti berarak kadang menghalangi pandangannya pada kanvas langit yang kurang lebih senada dengan warna iris si bocah. Pelajaran yang disampaikan gurunya pun berhasil tak menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Sementara bocah tersebut asyik memandang teriknya cakrawala, tanpa diketahuinya justru sang guru tengah memandang lekat ke arahnya. Pria yang mempunyai bekas luka horizontal pada hidung bagian atasnya itu sudah sering sekali melihat tingkah si Uzumaki kecil yang seperti ini semenjak hari pertama ia di Akademi Ninja. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ketujuhnya di akademi, tapi ia tetap saja seperti itu. Hal ini sangat disayangkan karena Naruto bisa dibilang lumayan tertinggal di antara teman-temannya yang lain dalam hal nilai, terlebih dia merupakan anak seorang pemimpin desa.

"Pelajaran mengenai teknik segel tangan ini kita lanjutkan besok, kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas," ucap Umino Iruka mengakhiri kelasnya. Terdengar seketika sorak-sorai dari para murid akademi yang lantas meninggalkan kelas dengan amat cepatnya.

Guru berambut ikat satu itu pun menghampiri si bocah yang masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang kebetulan memang dekat dengan jendela. Bocah tersebut rupa-rupanya masih betah memerhatikan arakan mega yang mulai memudar.

"_Ehm_!" Guru itu berdeham pelan berniat membuyarkan lamunan yang tengah menggerayami benak si Uzumaki kecil.

Tampak Naruto pun sedikit terkesiap mendapati sang guru sudah berada di hadapannya, "I-Iruka-_sensei_? Ma-mana yang lainnya?" tanya bocah itu kebingungan mendapati kelas yang sepi.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Naruto?" Tak menjawab pertanyaan si bocah, pria tersebut malah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah anak itu. Iruka tampak tersenyum sebelum memulai pembicaraannya, "Sepertinya kau suka sekali melihat langit belakangan ini?"

Naruto kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada mayapada yang kian menerik, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan _Tousan_, Iruka-_sensei_." Wajah bocah itu berubah murung, seperti biasanya, acapkali ia mengingat sosok sang ayah yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, bukan begitu?" tanya Iruka seraya melihat anggukan pelan dari bocah Uzumaki tersebut. "Kau juga pasti sudah tahu kalau Namikaze-_san_ adalah ninja paling hebat di Konoha, bahkan di dunia _shinobi_."

Lagi-lagi bocah itu mengangguk, kali ini diiringi air matanya yang berjatuhan menerjuni curam kedua pipinya. Tak ada lagi Naruto yang ceria, bocah itu memang akan menjadi sangat melankolis bila sudah mengingat ayahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin _Tousan_ cepat pulang," utara si bocah terdengar sumbang bersama isak tangisnya yang kian menjadi.

Iruka hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan mengusap-usap punggung bocah oranye tersebut. Dia amat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, "Kudengar Namikaze-_san _akan pulang esok pagi, kau sudah tahu hal itu?"

Sontak saja air muka Naruto berubah lebih ceria, raut murung yang semula diperlihatkannya pun tak tampak lagi merendai wajah mungilnya. Bocah itu sangat sumringah mendengar kabar yang baru saja diutarakan sang guru padanya, "Benarkah Iruka-_sensei_? Guru tidak bohong, kan?"

Entah mengapa Iruka merasa ada sebagian hatinya yang tercabik perih saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah tersebut. Bahkan ia tak sanggup mengelak kala kaca-kaca air mata menghalangi pandangan sepasang iris hitamnya.

"Pulanglah, beritahu ibumu, Naruto." Perintah sang guru pada sosok murid yang sebenarnya merupakan murid kesayangannya tersebut.

Lantas bocah berambut pirang itu pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah kaki yang jauh lebih ringan dari biasanya dan juga senyuman yang terus mengembang dari bibirnya. Sementara itu, Iruka tampak menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menjejak di atas kedua pipinya, '_Aku tidak yakin kalau Kushina-san belum mengetahui hal ini._'

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan amat santainya, namun sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah tak sabar ingin segera tiba di rumah. Terlebih ada kabar gembira yang harus disampaikannya pada sang ibu.

Hampir setengah perjalanan telah dihabiskannya, sepertinya sebentar lagi bocah itu akan tiba di rumahnya. Memang, kediaman keluarga Namikaze cukup jauh dari akademi, tapi hal ini tak harus membuat Naruto kelelahan untuk mencapai rumahnya yang lumayan memakan jarak itu. Apalagi setiap pulang dari akademi, Uzumaki Kushina selalu membuatkan ramen kesukaannya.

Rumah yang ditujunya pun sudah terjangkau oleh pandangannya, tapi entah mengapa tak ada sang ibu yang biasanya menyambut kedatangan si bocah tiap kali dirinya pulang dari Akademi Ninja. Mungkin Kushina sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dalam rumah, siapa tahu?

Bocah berambut kuning itu pun lantas menggeser pintu rumah setibanya ia di sana, "_Tadaima_," ucap Naruto disambut dengan keadaan rumah yang lumayan sepi. Sepertinya sang ibu sedang tak ada. Lantas si Uzumaki kecil tersebut berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan ibunya, "_Kaasan_, aku pulang... kau di mana?"

Bocah itu menuju dapur; di tempat tersebut biasanya ia dengan mudah dapat menemukan ibunya, namun kali ini dirinya tak menemukan siapa pun. Naruto pun beranjak menuju ruang makan; tetap tak ada siapa pun yang dapat ditemuinya, hanya semangkuk ramen hangat yang tampak menghiasi meja makan tersebut.

Entah ibunya berada di mana.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser, pun suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya tengah menuju ke arah bocah lelaki itu.

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang?" Suara itu terdengar agak serak, bahkan nyaris sumbang. Kushina baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Naruto sedikit terjingkat dengan sapaan ibunya yang tiba-tiba itu, "_Kaasan_? Kukira _Kaasan_ sedang pergi."

Wanita yang masih terlihat jelita di usianya yang bisa dibilang tak lagi muda itu terlihat menghampiri anaknya. Lantas ditatapnya lekat wajah bocah itu, sontak saja ia teringat akan gambaran sesosok lelaki yang nyaris delapan tahun ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya; Namikaze Minato.

Kushina tampak melengkungkan bibirnya, "Maaf tidak menyambut kedatanganmu...," ucap ibu muda tersebut seraya mensejajarkan posisinya dengan tubuh mungil si bocah, "...tadi _Kaasan_ kelelahan, lalu ketiduran."

Bocah itu membalas dengan cengiran khasnya, "Pantas saja mata _Kaasan_ merah, lain kali _Kaasan_ harus banyak istirahat." Naruto menasihati ibunya dengan lagak yang sok dewasa. Lantas ia pun duduk menghadap ke arah ramen yang sudah pasti disajikan oleh sang ibu khusus untuknya, "_Ittadakimasu_!"

"Bagaimana pelajarannya hari ini di Akademi Ninja, Naruto?" tanya Kushina pada sang anak yang terlihat sedang asyik menyantap ramen buatannya. Wajahnya yang keibuan sedikit digarisi rona keingintahuan.

Bocah itu pun sejenak memelankan laju sumpitnya, "Baik-baik saja, _Kaasan_ tidak usah khawatir," ucap si bocah diiringi cengiran seperti biasanya. "Oh ya, aku punya kabar gembira untuk _Kaasan_."

Kushina terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kabar gembira? Apa itu?" tanya wanita tersebut agaknya sedikit penasaran. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan disampaikan bocah itu padanya, hanya saja ia tak mau mengacaukan kejutan yang akan diberikan anaknya tersebut.

"_Tousan_ besok akan pulang!" Riang bocah itu seraya menyeruput mie yang sudah sedari tadi tergantung di antara sumpitnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti besok pagi _Kaasan_ harus masak masakan yang enak untuk menyambut _Tousan_," ucap Kushina tak kalah riang. Namun, entah karena terlalu girang akan kabar itu, setetes air mata tampak menggantung di atas pipi wanita muda tersebut.

"Mengapa _Kaasan_ menangis?" tanya Naruto selekas dilihatnya mata sang ibu yang sembab dibasahi air mata.

Lantas disingkirkannya buliran air yang lancang keluar dari matanya itu menggunakan telapak tangan atasnya, "_Kaasan_ hanya terlalu senang mendengar kabar ini," ucapnya dengan selirih isak terdengar membarisi.

Rupanya benar, Naruto akan menyampaikan kabar itu padanya.

.

.

.

Pekat-pekat mayapada lenyap tersaput agungnya fajar yang mulai menjingga. Di ujung Timur sana, bulat menghiasi perbatasan antara horison dan garis permukaan Bumi. Tak ada yang aneh, semuanya berlangsung seperti biasa—rutinitas sang pagi yang menyambut semestanya dengan cerah dan _cirrus_ awannya.

Bocah itu tampak mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, bahkan sesekali mulutnya menguap kala dirasakan kantuk yang terus saja menggelayutinya. Diliriknya gantungan jam bundar pada dinding kamarnya, jarum sudah tepat menunjukkan pukul 7.15 pagi. Sontak bocah oranye tersebut melompat dari kukungan selimutnya, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya; tak peduli seberapa berantakan _futon_ bekasnya tidur itu.

Segera ditemuinya dapur, lantas dipanaskan pula olehnya sebuah poci yang sebelumnya sudah ia penuhi dengan air, tak lupa beberapa batang teh dimasukannya pada poci tersebut.

Naruto tampak sedikit kepayahan, ia tak menyangka akan terlambat bangun dari jam yang sudah direncanakannya. Lagipula mengapa sang ibu tidak membangunkannya? Sudah tahu ini merupakan hari penting.

Omong-omong, ke mana wanita itu? Tak tampak batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Lantas, si bocah pun mencari keberadaan wanita tersebut. Berbeda dengan kemarin, kali ini dengan mudah Naruto dapat menemukannya; rupanya Kushina tengah merapikan meja di ruang makan.

"Mengapa _Kaasan_ tidak membangunkanku?" tanya bocah itu sedikit kesal—jelas terlihat dari bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Kau sudah bangun? _Kaasan_ berusaha membangunkanmu pagi-pagi sekali, tapi sepertinya kau memang susah sekali dibangunkan." Kushina sedikit berusaha membela dirinya. Suara ibu muda itu masih terdengar sumbang, bahkan lebih parah dari kemarin. Matanya pun kian merah, mungkin ia kurang tidur. "_Kaasan_ lihat kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di dapur?"

"_Kaasan_ lupa? Sebelum berangkat ke Suna, _Tousan_ sempat meminta untuk kubuatkan teh hangat saat dia pulang lagi ke rumah," terang bocah yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya tersebut.

Kushina tampak tersenyum, hanya saja lengkungan bibir itu terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Ada sedikit gejolak yang tengah bermain dengan sanubarinya, "Kau harus pastikan kalau tehmu kali ini sama enaknya dengan yang waktu itu."

"Siap!" Bocah itu berkata dengan penuh semangat sembari menempatkan tangannya pada posisi hormat. Lantas ia pun kembali menuju dapur seraya memeriksa air yang tengah diseduhnya; rupanya air itu sudah mulai mendidih, ini tandanya si bocah sudah harus mempersiapkan peralatan membuat teh lainnya.

Diambilnya pun segelas cangkir keramik, toples gula, serta toples bubuk teh hijau. Sembari menunggu airnya mendidih benar, terdengar senandung pelan tergumam dari mulutnya.

Tak berapa lama, suara golakan air memecah alunan yang tengah disenandungkannya. Naruto pun mengangkat poci panas itu dengan amat hati-hati, lantas dituangkannya sejumlah air ke dalam cangkir hingga memenuhi isi cangkir tersebut. Sejenak dihirupnya aroma teh yang sontak mengoar dari air yang baru saja diseduhnya itu, senyuman pun terkembang dari bibirnya.

Puas dengan air seduhannya, kali ini Naruto beralih pada setoples gula yang siap dicampurkannya pada air panas tersebut. Dimasukkannya tiga sendok bahan pemanis itu ke dalam cangkir, begitupun dengan dua sendok teh hijau yang tak lupa ia campurkan setelahnya. Diaduknya kemudian teh hangat tersebut hingga menyatu menimbulkan aroma sedap yang khas.

"Naruto."

Sapaan itu sedikit membuat si bocah terkesiap dari buaian aroma teh hijau yang berhasil melenakannya, "_Kaasan_?"

Rupanya tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ibunya telah berdiri di belakangnya; memerhatikan si bocah yang tengah meracik teh hangat untuk menyambut kepulangan sang ayah.

"_Tousan_ sudah pulang," ucap perempuan berambut merah itu dengan sebingkai senyum merendai wajah cantiknya. "_Tousan_ sudah menunggumu di ruang tengah... ia ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjutnya dengan penuh lirih. Lagi-lagi perkataan wanita tersebut diiringi dengan tetesan air yang terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Benarkah? Pasti _Kaasan_ menangis karena senang sekali, ya?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk wanita itu; berharap ia dapat menenangkannya, meskipun dirinya yang mungil hanya sampai sebatas pinggang sang ibu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan segera antarkan teh hangat yang baru kubuat ini pada _Tousan_."

Perlahan sekali si bocah memegang gagang cangkir keramik tersebut. Lantas, ia pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan dapur; membiarkan ibunya yang masih tak bergeming bersama isak tangisnya yang tak jua berhenti. Dengan cekungan sumringah yang terus mengembang dari bibir si bocah, ia pun terus melangkah menuju ruang tengah dimana sang ayah sudah pasti sedang menunggunya.

Sesampainya di sana, tak ia jumpai sosok ayahnya. Di ruang tengah Naruto malah menemukan sejumlah _anbu_, _jounin_—termasuk Umino Iruka; gurunya di akademi, tetua desa, dan sebuah peti mati yang diletakkan di hadapan kumpulan orang-orang tersebut. Wajah mereka tak ada satu pun yang luput dari gurat-gurat kedukaan.

"A-ada apa ini, Iruka-_sensei_?" tanya bocah itu dengan nada suara yang sedikit tergagap. Cangkir keramik yang dipegangnya pun terdengar bergemeretak beradu dengan sendok yang berada di dalamnya.

"Yondaime tewas sewaktu melawan _Ichibi_ di Sunagakure," jawab sang guru yang seketika itu pula tak kuasa meneteskan air matanya.

Bocah itu sontak terdiam, kelereng biru miliknya tenggelam bersama kesedihan terdalamnya. Sungai kecil mengalir di sela-sela katupan kedua matanya. Dunia dirasakan olehnya seperti kehilangan gravitasi secara tiba-tiba, tubuh mungilnya serasa melayang terlunta-lunta di hamparan angkasa raya. Yang mampu ia dengar saat ini adalah suara tangisan ibunya yang kian menjadi.

'_Tousan, apa kau akan membiarkan teh hangat ini menjadi dingin? Kumohon, minumlah teh ini untuk terakhir kali saja.'_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini juga :') **F**amily **S**pring **E**vent 2012 terimalah persembahanku ini. Tidak _happy ending_, ya? Saya memang lebih suka dengan _sad ending_ sepertinya, padahal rencana awal _sih_ mau _happy ending_, tapi berubah pikiran ketika cerita ini sudah berjalan setengahnya. Maka dari itu, saya berikan judul "Anomali Musim Semi".

Sudahlah, abaikan curhatan saya di atas.

Sekian,** Arionyxle.**


End file.
